


Unqualë (Agony)

by Saelmeril



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epic Poetry, Gen, Númenor, Poetry, Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelmeril/pseuds/Saelmeril
Summary: A poem about Isildur stealing the fruit of Nimloth.





	Unqualë (Agony)

_‘ ...Isildur said no word, but went out by night and did a deed for which he was afterwards renowned. For he passed alone in disguise to Armenelos and to the courts of the King, which were now forbidden to the Faithful; and he came to the place of the Tree...’_

Of silhouettes of broken nights

I wove my cloak. Horizons burning  
Crowned with a wreath of scorching steel,  
The sun ascends—a flaring wheel  
Grinding the edges of the morning.

Of echoes of tormented cries

I forged my sword, and calling out  
To grinning heavens for protection,  
Among the wavering reflections  
Alone I venture for the light.

I am a mortal with a shield

Of the sun disc's unyielding shadow.  
I'm ashes, kindled by a spark  
Of thousand agonies on fire.  
The world pulsating in my eyes,  
But my resolve will never falter,  
Death looms, a firmament of dark—

I clench the fruit of Ninquëlotë. 

In labyrinths of temple fires  
The sunset rays are only sacred.  
The price we pay for our sins—  
The chilling cold of Western winds,  
Our hopes to dust reduced and wasted.

I am alive, but time flows by;  
My blade is rinsed, but not in water.  
Farewell, Land of the fallen Star,  
Farewell—

Let memories of days of fire  
Glare in the night—a crimson diamond.  
The flames will not dance on the white  
And holy heart of Atalantë.


End file.
